Any Thing You Want
by Jeanne Luz
Summary: Tony takes Ziva up on her offer of anything he wants in return for his name on the accident formonly it's not what Ziva thinks at all
1. Chapter 1

This is just work of fanfiction. I don't own any of these characters and I know it. This takes place right after Untouchable where Ziva offers toyn anything he wants if he'll say he was drving. If you've read any of my other stories, this isn't related to them. Just so you know. Nothing dark or deep, just fun. Many thanks to my muses Jacey05 and TonyZivaFan.

X

"Anything you want." Ziva's words rang in Tony's ears as he followed her onto the bullpen floor._ I know what I want, but I'd be crazy to trade you sex for my name on the accident report. You'd be calling all the shots from here on out and I can't let that happen_. Still, it was tempting, her voice, her body, he knew it was true. She would give him anything he wanted…

They packed up and shut off their computers in silence. Tony watched her slender body and weighed temptation against caution. _Do it. Go for it. You both want to. C'mon, one of the best times you've ever had between the sheets was with her and you weren't even having sex. No. She'd own you if you went for it. Wait a minute. Oh, this is too good to pass up. She'll never see it coming. She thinks she can manipulate me…_

"Coming?" Ziva asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He said. He followed her into the elevator. He got in and pressed stop.

Tony turned to her, effectively penning her into the corner. He leaned into her. "The accident report." He said.

Ziva tilted her head to the side and gave him a wicked smile. "What about it?"

"If I say I was driving, I get anything I want?" Tony asked.

"Anything." She said in a throaty voice. "You can do anything you want to do. I give you carte blanche." Ziva met his gaze levelly. Tony had no doubt that she would in fact, let him have his way with her if he'd just fill out the form.

He ran his hands lightly up her arms. "I'll do it. But it's going to cost you. A weekend."

"A week end." She said. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'll tell you Friday night. Before I fill out the report, you need to promise me you'll do anything I say."

"I'm not sleeping with another woman for your amusement." She snapped.

He laughed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Be nice David or I'll make it a week."

"Fine." She said sullenly. "What's involved?"

"Next Friday night, you go home with me and you stay until Monday morning."

"I can do that."

Tony smiled a wolfish smile. _She is so going to wish she'd just filled out the form. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So it's short and sweet. Don't forget to review. They certainly are encouraging! Jeanne Luz


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people we all know the drill. This is fanfic I don't own these characters and I know it. Although, this is perhaps a bit of what we would have seen post 'untouchable- A big thanks to Jacey05 and TonyZiva fan, my muses. Jeanne

X

Friday Night

"You have got to be kidding me." Ziva stood in the entryway to Tony's living room surveying the damage. "I'm not cleaning this." Empty beer bottles cluttered the room, magazines with pictures of women in varying states of undress and boxes full pizza crusts clung to the various surfaces. Clothes littered the floor. The whole place smelled of a heady bouquet of male sweat, old pizza and spilled beer.

"I can always go back and rip up that form." Tony caught her expression. She looked a little disappointed. "What? Did you think I was going to keep you chained to the bed all weekend?"

_Well, yes. I was hoping. "_No." Ziva said, surveying the damage. "Did you do this by yourself?"

"Nah. My buddies had a bachelor party and we closed down the bar and they came here."

Ziva stepped farther into the living room. Her eyes bugged when she spotted a red thong draped over the top of a lamp. She picked it up with two fingers and flung it at Tony. "If I'm staying here I'm not sharing with another woman's cheap panties!"

"Those are Victoria's Secret!"

"I'm more of an Aubade girl myself."

"I'll remember that."

"Good. It's not cheap." She replied. "Who's that?" She indicated a man who slumbered face down on the sofa, feet hanging over the armrest.

"Oh. I forgot. Hey, hey, Brett. Get up." Tony shook him. "I let him sleep it off here."

The man called Brett rolled over and his eyes fixed on Ziva-"I so don't have the energy for another stripper."

"I am not a stripper!" She said. She grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him upright. "Got it?"

"Watch it Ziva, be nice!" Tony laughed. "You start cleaning. I'll take him home. Oh. And I want a good dinner so get cracking."

Ziva relinquished her grip on the befuddled Brett. She stood in contemptuous amazement as Tony hustled Brett out the door.

Ziva took the time to study his apartment. Despite the layer of debris it was pleasant. It occupied the front corner of the apartment building. The exterior walls were brick, the interior painted off white. Large windows let in the weak early evening light. The walls were mostly bare save for a few black and white Ansel Adams photos. A granite-topped island separated the modern kitchen from the living room. A hall lead from the kitchen straight back to an office, bathroom and master bed room.

She grunted in dissatisfaction. _There's no way I'm going to let you get away with this. If you think I'm going to play the happy home maker all weekend you're wrong._

In a rabid rage Ziva stormed through the apartment like a whirling dervish armed with Clorox. She crammed several trash bags full with bachelor party refuse. She sprayed, scraped and scrubbed. Finally, she hauled out the vacuum cleaner and began to suck the last remnants of Tony's good time out of the beige carpet.

She moved the sofa to suck up an unidentified bit of something and knocked over a stack of GSM magazines. It hit her. She snatched them up and ran into the hall and shoved them down the trash chute. _I don't know what I'm going to do but I swear I will make you regret this weekend._

X

Tony tentatively turned the key in the lock and stepped into his apartment, only half expecting Ziva to fly out of the shadows and clock him. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised. He looked around in amazement. His apartment hadn't looked this good since-well, never.

Ziva smiled at him and set two plates onto the table. "Meat and potatoes. Your favorite, right?"

"Yes." Tony said suspiciously as he slid into his seat. She seemed too nice. Too calm.

"Don't look at me like that."

"What gives?" he asked.

"What? You filled out the form this is the deal, right?" She said sweetly. "Wine?"

"Sure." He slid his empty glass towards her.

"So let's eat." She said.

They made awkward small talk, both drained by the week and occupied by their thoughts of how make the other's week end miserable.

When they finished Ziva took both plates and set them in the dishwasher. "I'm going to clean up and go read before I go to bed. Where am I sleeping?"

"I don't have a spare bedroom. You can stay with me."

"Is that a request?"

"Not yet."

"Then I'll take the sofa."

X

Ziva lay on the sofa, her mind ticking off ideas of how to beat Tony at his game. He was enjoying himself too much for her taste. _Admit it. You were looking forward to having sex. You're curious, you've always been curios to see if he's as good as he says. And you're mad he didn't jump at the chance to sleep with you. That's it. _She rose and padded slowly down the hall. She paused at his bedroom door_. You're so going to wish you just went for sex._

X

Want to know what happens, don't you? Okay. Reviews are very encouraging and appreciated! Jeanne


	3. Chapter 3

The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own this and I know it. A big thanks to jacey05 and TonyZivaFan, for all their help.

X

Tony lay sprawled out taking up most of the bed when he felt Ziva slip under the covers beside him and unceremoniously shove him over.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"No. Your sofa smells like beer."

"I had a spill."

"Noooooooooo." She said sarcastically.

"Starting to wish you filled out that form now, aren't you? You'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be another fun day." Tony turned on his side, effectively ignoring her and drifted off to sleep. He woke to Ziva's restless body. She kicked him sharply in the calf.

"Ziva." He said softly. "Knock it off that hurts."

She answered him with a low moan. _I know that sound._ Suddenly alert he rolled over to look. Ziva lay on her back panting heavily. Her fingers knotted into the sheets. She mumbled in Hebrew and groaned. Her fingers began to trace the outlines of her body as she writhed beneath an anonymous lover.

Ziva groaned in delight as she pressed her lower back firmly into the mattress. She raised her hips and rocked until she let out a banshee scream. She collapsed and sighed contentedly. "Oh Tony."

Tony lay awake_. Did she just? With me? I missed it!_

He turned away from her and scooted as close to the edge of the bed as possible. He had to think of something else, something to take his mind off Ziva moaning his name... _Crime scene, what's the bloodiest crimes scene I've been? Triple homicide, first month as Baltimore P.D. That's good._

He was starting to calm down. Unfortunately for him Ziva followed him to the edge of the bed, pressing her body into his. Despite the fact she had started to snore, her warm, smooth skin against his back was too much in his present condition. He couldn't take it. He got out of bed and stumbled across the floor in the darkness.

Ziva smiled. She heard him curse as he bumped into a wall on his way to the bathroom.

She waited until she heard the bathroom door close before creeping down the hall. She paused outside the door listening to running water. She raised her fist and pounded on the door. No answer.

Ziva pounded again, harder. "Hurry up. I have to pee. Tony. Tony? Did you hear me?" Still no answer, although she could have sworn she heard a low moan over the running water."It's an emergency!" she beat on the door again.

She heard a flush and Tony wrenched the door open. "What!" He bellowed.

"I have to pee. Let me in." She said in a small voice.

Ziva brushed past him and shut the door.

_Got you…_

X

Thanks for all my lovely reviews, they certainly are encouraging, keep them coming! Thanks again, Jeanne


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Once Again I don't own these characters or the show. We all know it. Bummer. Thanks to Jacey05 & tonyzivafan for their inspiration. Jeanne

X

Saturday Morning.

Tony woke to U2 blasting out of his precious surround sound speakers. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes. _What the hell? It's five a.m.! _

In a stupor he stumbled out into the kitchen and sat down at the table, head in his hands. "Will you turn that off?" he groaned.

"In a second. This is the best part!" Ziva said. She turned the volume up and Bono's voice flooded the apartment 'and you give yourself away…"

"_Ziva_." Tony said, his exasperation evident. "_Please_."

Ziva pressed her lips together to hide her smile as she turned volume down. "Bad night?" She slid a cup of coffee across the table to him. He looked like hell and it was all her fault. _I think I feel round two coming on tonight, maybe a double and some roaming hands…_

"I couldn't sleep. You kick." Tony rubbed his face.

"No, I don't." She retorted.

Tony ignored her. He didn't have the energy to play games with her. "What's for breakfast?"

"You want me to pour your cereal? Want me to get a spoon and feed it to you too?" Sarcasm oozed from her voice.

"No. Make something good."

"Fine." Ziva stood and rooted through the cabinets and came up with enough to make French toast. "Do you ever eat real food? Someday all the junk's going to catch up with you and you're going to wake up alone an old fat man."

Tony grunted and sipped his coffee. _God I hope not._

Ziva cracked two eggs into a bowl and whisked in a cup of milk. "So what will you have me do today?"

"My laundry needs to get done. And don't get any ideas. I don't want it coming out too small or all one color."

"I'd never do that. I have to be seen in public with you." She snipped. She dipped two slices of bread into the batter and pushed them down with a fork soaking them with the eggy mixture.

"And I think we will watch movies. I can think of some ones you'll love." He smirked. "I'm thinking Steve McQueen."

Ziva grinned as she slid the batter laiden bread into the frying pan. "Whatever you say."

X

"I don't believe this! The entire collection? You messed up my entire collection?" Tony yelled. He stood in disbelief the front of his bookshelf of movies. Not only had Ziva taken them out of alphabetical order, she'd put them all in the wrong cases. _I so should just have gone for sex. But I can't now. No way am I going to give her the satisfaction of winning. _"Do you know how long it's going to take to fix this?"

Ziva stood directly behind him, her chin on his shoulder. "A long time, yes?"

"Yes."

"I'll fix it if you like." She teased.

"No. You're not touching these again."

She gave a small laugh. "Suit yourself. Why don't you go look at one of your magazines? I have laundry to do."

X

"I didn't know you wore make up." Tony hovered behind Ziva as she attempted to pick a chunk of mascara from her eye.

"Just mascara. Will you get away from me?" She spoke so fast her words gushed together.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" He taunted.

"Give it a rest Tony. You're just mad because I threw out your magazines. They were filthy."

"They weren't porn! And besides, you read them too."

"No, I mean they were literally filthy. They smelled like pizza and beer. You boys must have had yourselves a good time."

"We did." Tony tugged on her hair as she attempted to apply mascara to her other eye. "You know. Now that you've had your shower and gotten all gussied up I think I know what I want to do." Tony smiled at her in the mirror.

"No."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"No, but I know you." She said, screwing the cap closed on the tube.

Tony clasped both hands on he shoulders. "Let's go for a run."

X

_Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea. _Tony felt his sleep deprived body protest as he and Ziva jogged through the gates to the park. He was a decent runner and a better sprinter-it paid to be able to quickly outpace the bad guys. But today he felt like he was running through water. _Just twenty minutes. Twenty more minutes, adrenaline will kick in and you'll be okay._

Ziva paced herself evenly with him despite her shorter stature. He glanced at her and quickly returned his eyes to the path. He did not need to be distracted by her. She wore black spandex pants and a red jog bra. _Damn. She actually makes those things look good. _

Ziva slid him a sideways smile and returned her eyes to scan their surroundings. Even on a Saturday morning in broad daylight, Ziva was ever alert. She ran without music, her eyes absorbing her surroundings. She took in everything, the family having a picnic, the young couple on rollerblades, the vagabond whistling at her and making obscene suggestions.

She glanced at Tony. He had started to sweat, perspiration seeping through his shirt. _Stop it Ziva. He looks good and he knows it. Don't give in. _"How far are we going?" She asked.

"5k loop through the park."

"That's it? That's nothing." She teased. "In the army it was at least 10k. You up for it?"

"Fine. 10k. We'll run the loop twice and then back home."

"Better." She smiled. She knew he was tired and she was savvy enough to take advantage of it. "Race you?"

"That depends. What's the winner get?"

"First in the shower and bragging rites."

"You're on."

Ziva smiled and pulled ahead treating him to a view of her spandex clad backside.

Tony's eyes fixated on her form in motion. _Watch it DiNozzo. She's just teasing you. Don't look at her butt._

He rallied and pulled up evenly with her. Together they raced neck in neck around the park, each one managing to out pace the other for a little while. In sight of the front steps of the apartment building Ziva put on a final burst of speed. She raced up the steps, up the stairs and collided with the front door just as Tony's sweaty body slammed into her back, the loser by a second.

"I win." She grunted as he pushed the air from her lungs. "Let me in, shower's all mine."

X

Ziva stood under the warm water enjoying the sensation as it coursed down her body. Tony had quite the lovely shower, a small tiled room separate from the tub. She turned and let the stream flow down her back. _There's enough room for two in here. I wonder if Tony…No way. There's no you're going to let him get to you. He passed you up. You don't want it._

Ziva heard the bathroom door open. She pushed the glass door open and stuck her head out in time to see Tony step into the room.

"What are you doing in here? I won. It's my turn."

"That was half an hour ago." He said. He still wore his sweat soaked clothes.

She looked him over appraisingly. _Stop undressing him Ziva!_ "I'll get out when I'm done." She said.

"You're done now." Tony stripped and dropped his shirt and shorts on the tile floor. "Get out."

"If you want it that badly you can just get in." She said meeting his eyes. She did not seem to notice the double entendre.

"Fine then." Tony opened the shower door and stepped in, pushing her out of the way and stepping in front of the spray.

Ziva looked him over toes to head. "Hmmp."

"What?" He said.

"Nothing." She smirked.

He followed her gaze as her eyes drifted downward. "You like what you see, don't you?"

"I think you're the one who likes what he sees." She said. "Here, let me help you out." Ziva reached past him, her naked wet body aligned with his for an instant. She heard him suck in his breath just before she turned the water on cold.

"That's it Zee-vah." Seizing her by the shoulders he picked her up and set her out of the shower. "Oh. Don't forget to toss those clothes in the laundry." He pointed to his discarded running shorts and shirt in a heap on the floor.

Sullenly Ziva dried off. She wrapped her towel around her torso and tucked the end in securing it to her body.She looked at Tony. He had his hair full of shampoo and his eyes closed. _Big mistake. _Swiftly she scooped up his sweaty clothes, grabbed all the towels and dumped the lot into the shower.

Tony's eyes snapped open and he blinked the suds out of them. "That's so not funny David."

"I think it is." She said straight faced

"That's it!" He roared. Drenched and dripping he shot out of the shower and lunged at her.

Ziva took of running. She hadn't really expected him to drip dry in the shower. Not really. She was about to lock the bedroom door behind her when he burst through. She had to jump to avoid being hit by the door.

In a flash Tony had her pinned against the wall.

_Admit it Ziva. You wanted to get caught._

Tony placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned in, his forehead touching hers. He brushed her lips with his. Ziva responded eagerly. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him deeply, leaving no doubt about what she wanted.

Tony broke off the kiss. "Good?"

"Mhmm,." She murmured, eyes closed.

"Good." He moved his mouth lower and kissed the swell of her breast. She sighed. Tony hooked a finger into her towel and kissed her again. Dropping her towel she urged his mouth to her breast. He obliged gently sucking it.

Ziva glanced at the bed. _Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. This is not good. _She leaned her head back against the wall, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her body._ Oh, but it is. _

"Got you." Tony said as he pulled away, her towel in his hand. He gave her the DiNozzo full on smile and stalked back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ziva stood naked, her wet hair dripping puddles in the carpet. She shouted. "You know I was faking last night?"

"I know." He lied through the door. "I would've made you scream a lot louder than that."

XXXX

I had you there for a moment, didn't I? As always, I appreciate all over your reviews and I do use them to fine tune my next chapters, so review away please, Thanks, Jeanne


	5. Chapter 5

So here we go with the usual disclaimer. I don't own these characters, or the show for that matter, and I am just borrowing! They belong to DPB and CBS. Big thanks once again to Jacey05 and tonyzivafan for all of your help. And so you know this chapter is one of the reason's the M rating is there.

X

Saturday Night

"I never pictured you as one for a pub." Ziva said, looking around at the darkened room.

"I'm not really. The owner Jack's a friend of mine. We were on the force together." Tony replied.

Ziva studied her pint and took sip. "This isn't half bad."

"Don't tell me you've never had Guinness before."

"I have, just in Ireland. I don't know what Americans add to beer to make it taste like metal." Ziva's voice trailed off. Her gaze darted past Tony briefly before she resumed eye contact. He saw a flash of emotion, discomfort?

Tony felt a familiar hand slap him on the shoulders. He grinned as the face of his friend came into view. "Hey, Tony. We still set to watch the game at your place tomorrow?"

"Hey Jack." Tony said. "Yeah, 2 pm?"

With out waiting for an invitation Jack sat in one of the open chairs and before Tony could make introductions he said. "Hey Ziva."

"Hello again Jack." Ziva. She locked eyes with Tony and refused to meet the other man's gaze. Casual indifference radiated off her in waves.

"You know each other?" Tony asked.

"We've….met." Ziva said. The corner of her mouth tilted up in a half smile.

Tony felt his stomach rise and sink. _Ziva. Ziva's the one Jack's been talking about, for months now. She was the one nightstand. Or all night stand as he puts it. What did he say about her? Something about strawberries and my ears are still ringing and…_At the time Tony'd been paying attention to a rather flirtatious redhead and hadn't listened to Jack extol the virtues of his mysterious fling.

Ziva nodded in confirmation at Tony. She knew what he was thinking.

"You never called." Jack said to her.

"Never said I would." She kept her eyes fixed on Tony and sipped from her pint. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere with Ziva, Jack stood. "Well, I'll leave you two to it." He leaned in to Tony and in a staged whisper loud enough for Ziva to hear he said. "You're playing with fire."

Ziva watched him retreat into the background and shook her head.

"So, you and Jack?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't anything to remember." She said. Ziva was saved further explanation by the arrival of their food. She stabbed at a piece of chicken and ignored Tony's querulous look. Finally she took a deep breath and said, "So you never had a real pet?"

"Sea Monkeys." He replied.

"I said real pet Tony. Invertibrates are not real pets."

"Then no. You?"

"I had a cat. Shasti."

"Does that mean something in Hebrew?"

"Russian actually. It means happiness."

"I didn't know you spoke Russian."

"I don't. I didn't name her, my sister did. She was a good cat. She slept on my pillow."

He laughed and she smiled at him. "What?" She asked.

"You. Volunteering information. Tell me Ziva David, were you a girlie girl?" he leaned across the table, a glint in his eyes.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You know. Wears dresses, likes pink, wants a pony…"

"I was just _me_."

"Alright then. I was a pain in the ass."

"What do you mean was?" She asked.

"Hahaha. Very funny. "

Ziva gave him a wicked smile and kicked him under the table.

Tony pulled back and scowled at her. "I didn't like taking orders. I did my own thing and no matter what anyone else said or thought."

She slid him a coy look. "So you like control. Nothing wrong with that, I do too."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

X

Tony lay on the sofa, his feet hanging uncomfortably over the edge. He'd opted to spend the night in the living room in hopes of actually being able to sleep. It didn't seem to be working. No matter how he moved, thoughts of Ziva followed him.

Even with his eyes closed he could picture her naked form perfectly. He saw her pounding the pavement in front of him as she ran. He felt her skin on his in the shower. He tasted her as he kissed her, felt her body respond as he took her breast in his mouth. He'd never even slept with her, but he knew what she looked like naked and it was driving him mad. The more he thought about her the smaller the sofa became. _Well. At least I don't have to hide in the bathroom to fix this. Benefits of trying to sleep on the sofa._ He slid his arm under the blanket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath...

Ziva stood in front of Tony's bedroom window. The city lights illuminated the room through the parted curtain. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was early enough in spring to still be chilly at night and the air felt cool on her skin. She glanced back at the bed thought of the cold sheets against her already chilled body. Then she imagined Tony in bed with her, the two of them locked in a sweaty embrace and she knew he would feel warm against her skin. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel him._That's it. _She padded softly into the living room.

Tony sat up. "Hey." How long had she been standing there? "Hey." She sat beside him. "Busy?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Not any more."

She looked down at his lap. "I can see that." Ziva raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to admit just how much it turned her on. Knowing what he'd just done. She wondered if he

knew she had been doing the same thing only moments earlier.

She cleared her throat."For what it's worth I'm sorry about last night."

"What, the faking the orgasm part or the pounding on the door?"

"A little bit of both. Your turn."

"What do I have to apologize for?"

"Stealing my towel."

"After you just about froze off my favorite body part? I don't think so."

Ziva laughed and placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a small squeeze. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening." He said excitedly.

"Truce?" She said. "Just for tonight."

"Sounds good."

Ziva stood, grabbed his hand and pulled him upright. "You can stop picturing me naked."

He winced inwardly. Was he that transparent? "I'm only thinking about sleep."

"Right," Ziva said leading him down the hall. "Sleep."

X

So seriously, I love to hear what you think even if it's just a couple of words. It's true, you don't realize how important reviews are until you start writing yourself. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned!

Jeanne


	6. Chapter 6

So, Once again I am borrowing the characters. I don't own them, DPB and CBS do. I know it, you know. Okay. Thanks again to Jacey05 and TonyZivafan for all their help.

X

Ziva burst through Tony's bedroom door and pulled him through after her. She turned to him and pressed her body into his. "Sleeping. That is an American euphemism for sex, yes?"

"Something like that." He said, bracing her head in his hands and kissing her hungrily. She returned his kiss, pulling him towards her until they both landed on the bed.

He made quick work of removing her clothing. Ziva's only coherent thought as he kissed his way down her body was; _What a mouth!_ She had her legs splayed over the edge of the bed, her fists knotted in his hair. She was about to sing the Hallelujah Chorus when the phone rang.

Tony knocked it off the hook, but to no avail. Gibbs' voice boomed through the bedroom. "Let the girl go and pick up DiNozzo!"

In shot Tony's head popped up and he snatched the phone from the floor. "Yeah boss." He listened in obvious dissatisfaction. "Yeah boss. I'll call her."

He hung up and turned to Ziva. "Bad news sweet heart. I'm going to have to put you on hold."

"That is so not funny Tony!"

"It's either laugh or punch something, take your pick."

X

Ziva set a colander filled of strawberries into the sink and doused them with the vegetable sprayer. _Stupid idiot midshipman!_

The team had been called in to locate a missing midshipman who hadn't shown up after his weekend liberty was over. She, Tony, and Gibbs had spent most of the night looking for him. At 3 am Abby and McGee located the little weasel by tracing his credits cards. Turned out he had absconded with his CO's daughter in a local motel.

It was nearly dawn when they stumbled into bed and passed out, sheer exhaustion having won out against passion. When Ziva woke in the morning she found herself face down, her head wedged into Tony's armpit. He happily snored away.

Ziva shook herself out of her reverie and set the colander of strawberries onto a plate to drain.

Bleary-eyed Tony shuffled into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, kissed the back of Ziva's head and sat down.

"Morning tired head." She said cheerfully.

"Sleepy head?" He offered.

"What ever. It's almost noon."

He looked at the clock on the stove. So it was. "You didn't wake me up?"

"Should I have? I thought we had a truce."

"We do. Want some help with breakfast?"

"Sure. Know how to scramble eggs?"

"Yes. Wait. I have food in the house?" He stood and pulled open the refrigerator door. Apparently the food fairies had visited during the night. "You go grocery shopping?"

"What gave it away?" She laughed.

Ziva selected a strawberry from the colander and bit into it, completely aware that he was watching her mouth.

Tony remembered in a flash that Jack had told him something involving Ziva and strawberries but he'd thought it all a fabrication. Now, watching her eat he had to wonder.

"So, about last night." He started.

" 'How about I just lay here;' is not something anyone says to me." Ziva contended.

_What can I say? I was tired and desperate!_ "It was worth a try." Tony he said. On impulse he hugged her. She didn't pull away.

They both jumped apart when the front door swung open.

A perky blond in a satiny black coat popped through the door. She had a huge smile on her face and it melted the moment she saw Ziva.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a clipped New York accent.

"Your replacement." Ziva said as she bit into another strawberry.

Tony's gaze pivoted back and forth between the two women. _Just where I want to be, between a woman scorned and a trained killer with a strawberry fetish. _

The blonde approached Tony. "You can't mean that honey buns." She said in a sultry voice. She ran her fingers up his chest and smiled at him like a cat with a mouse. She slid Ziva an evil look and nipped him on the earlobe, her eyes never leaving Ziva's nonplussed face.

"Uh, Naomi. I don't think this is going to work anymore." Tony winced.

Clouds of anger darkened Naomi's face. "Honey buns, you don't know what you're missing." She pulled back and Ziva laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naomi asked.

"Just you."

Naomi lunged for her and Tony pulled her back. He steered her toward the door. He locked it behind her and threw the deadbolt.

"Was that really necessary Ziva?"

"No. It was fun." She smiled. "And just who is Naomi?"

"A date."

"A date that didn't have much under her coat I think."

"She's a flight attendant. When she's in town she comes over. We have an understanding. Look, I'm not the only person who does it…"

"I know. I do too." She said sweetly. She lifted the ripe fruit to his lips. "Strawberry?"

X

Thank you for all of my reviews, they really are encouraging. Even just a few words is wonderful, thank you for reading! Jeanne


	7. Chapter 7

So once again I don't own these charactes, except for jack the idiot, just borrowing , we all know it. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really is very helpful. And to Jacey05 & TonyZivaFan for all their help.

X

_Oh not again! _Ziva sat tilted back on the kitchen counter, legs parted. On the brink of release, her scream died in her throat. Loud manly cheers sounded in the hallway coupled with incessant doorbell ringing.

Once again Tony's head popped up. "Damn, I forgot. The party"

"Sounds like they got a head start too." Ziva groaned. "Go kick them out." She said.

"It won't take long." Tony gave her a light kiss and pulled her down. "Go hide."

Ziva scooped up her clothes and ran bare bottomed into the bedroom to wait. The strawberry comment had sent Tony over the edge. Before she knew it she was on the counter naked. She'd played him, not that either one of them minded. They'd forgotten all about the party until the doorbell rang.

Ziva was contemplating getting dressed to go see what the hold up was when Tony stuck his head into the bedroom. "I can't get them to leave." He said.

"What do you mean you can't get them to leave? Kick them out!"

She said with a hint of desperation in her voice. This was the third time she'd been interrupted in less than twenty-four hours and she was none too pleased. They had yet to follow through on everything they'd started.

"It's not that easy. We've been planning this for weeks." Tony stated.

"You can't seriously be putting sex and a basketball game into the same category, can you?"

"What am I supposed to tell them, get out I want to sleep with my co worker? Keep it a secret!"

"Point taken. I'll get dressed."

X

A temporary hush descended on the living room as Ziva entered. The half dozen or so of Tony's friends unglued their eyes from the set and paused, beers and chips in mid air to stare at her. She knew Jack had told them all about her and now here she was in the flesh, having just walked out of Tony's bedroom. _So much for keeping our weekend together a secret_.

The men blinked and went back to watching the game with an enthusiasm she usually reserved for sex. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Tony sat next to Jack on the sofa. He twisted around and sent her the DiNozzo smile. "Hey babe! Can I get another beer?"

Ziva scowled at him and made a show of considering it for a moment before opening the fridge and removing a beer. She walked slowly to the sofa and sent Jack a look designed to wither the most determined male. Jack scooted over. Ziva handed Tony the bottle surprised him by sitting in his lap.

His arm went around her waist almost absentmindedly. He slipped his fingers under her blouse and let them rest on her warm skin. Ziva relaxed into his chest with a contented sigh. She waited for Tony's attention to return to the game before pressing her face into his neck. She gave him a small lingering kiss. She felt him shift, trying to block her access to his neck. She kissed him again, her mouth parted against his skin, gently sucking.

He squeezed her breathless in an unspoken "Stop." She did.

Tony had only a second to look relieved before Ziva placed her hand over his grip on his bottle and lifted it to her lips. She took a sip, her pink tongue just grazing the mouth of it.

Tony watched her, dry mouthed. The point of her tongue flicked along the rim of the bottle again and her hand grasped his firmly. "Mm. That's good."

"Stop it." He hissed under his breath.

"Suit yourself." She stood and handed him a throw pillow with a smirk. "I'm going to use your office to call home, alright?"

Tony watched her saunter out of the room and was torn. You didn't just ditch your buddies, but the prospect of sex with Ziva was exciting and fast dissipating. He wondered how on earth he was going to get rid of the gang. Most women he knew would wait for him, would want to wait for him, would beg him for sex. Ziva, he was pretty sure, could whip herself up a satisfying date in a phone call. And she was in the office now.

One look at his friends told him that no one would miss him for a few minutes. He hurried down the hall and ripped the door open and stepped in. She was sitting on his desk. "Took you long enough to get the hint." She said.

He crossed the room in a step. They kissed and he felt his mind go gloriously blank. She tasted slightly of strawberries. Ziva drew him close to her body with her legs. He unbuttoned her brown silk blouse and kissed her directly between her breasts. His mouth moved to her breast and she stopped him. "You'd better not." She said. "I make too much noise if we want to keep this secret."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"This." She said. She unzipped his jeans and slid her hand into his boxers. Her touch was sure and gentle. He leaned against her, his body suddenly weak at her caresses. She brought him near, backed off and brought him near again. It was pay back for the weekend but he didn't mind. His leaned heavily on her as the first tingle of release flooded his body. He didn't have a chance to finish.

"Hey DiNozzo!" Came the familiar voice of Jack from the other side of the door. "How's the phone call coming?" He snickered with the last word.

Ziva abruptly withdrew her hand. "Your friends are so immature!" She said. "They're worse than you if that's possible!"

"It's possible." He said. "I'll go tell them to leave, but I don't want to make a big deal about who you are."

"I have a better idea." Ziva said as she zipped him back into his pants. "Go out there and wait for my call."

She waited five minutes before picking up the phone and dialing Tony's cell. "Tell them I'm Gibbs and you have to go to work."

X

Ziva walked into the living room, her annoyance at finding it crammed with males who obviously had no intention of leaving evident on her face.

"They want to stay and watch the game with you while I'm at work." Tony looked aggravated.

"I don't think so." She said. She surveyed the room. Jack sat alone on the sofa. She came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Why don't you all go to the pub?" She said in a quiet voice meant only for his ears.

He laughed at her. She leaned in and her voice hardened. "If you don't get out of her now I'm going to tell them all that you have no staying power and are hung like a flea."

"C'mon. Like anyone's going to believe you."

Ziva opened her mouth wide to shout. Jack's eyes went goose egg wide and he rocketed up off the sofa.

"Guys, let them go to work. C'mon down to the pub. We can watch it on the plasma."

And just like that they were gone. Tony threw the dead bolt behind them and turned to her. "I believe we have unfinished business?"

"You'll have to catch me first." She grinned as she lunged past him.

Tony pinned her to the door with one hand. "Consider yourself caught."

X

So, I suppose we want another chapter, yes? Wouldn't want it to end there, now would we? Thank again to those who leave a review, it does help. Jeanne


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, the regular disclaimers apply. I don't own this and I'm not making money off of it.

A/N thanks again to tonyzivafan and jacey05 for all of their help. So, enjoy! This is the whole reason it's M FYI

X

"If any one interrupts us I'll-." Ziva said as they tore at their clothes.

"I know. You'll shoot them. I'll hide the body." Tony said. They kissed frantically, their tongues holding the promise of what was to come. Panting they broke apart. Tony looked at her. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He didn't think he'd be able to hold out long. Hurriedly he kissed her breast and ran his tongue over her nipple. Ziva halted him. "No more foreplay."

"Thank God." He replied. Ziva wrapped a leg around his waist but the leverage wasn't good enough. Tony seemed to sense it and lifted her, supporting her backside. In a heartbeat he entered her completely. He saw her eyes widen in delight. Her lips parted and she let out a low shaky breath. "Oh." She moaned and tipped her head back against the door.

They did not move at first, feeling each other for the first time as if it was their first time making love. Ziva squeezed him fiercely with her internal muscles and her eyes closed.

"Don't you'll make me-" Tony could barely get the words out. He realized he'd been holding his breath.

She clung to his back as pushed in and out of her. He would have scratches and bruises tomorrow but it would be worth it.

They moved together savagely, both denied release for far too long. Ziva felt a euphoric head rush as her orgasm spread through her body. She unleashed a primal scream as her muscles tightened around him once more. He came and it was all he could do to stay standing.

Ziva's arms dropped limp by her sides. She sighed in relief.

Slowly Tony let her down and leaned into her, catching his breath. "We should have gone for sex in the first place."

"I know." She kissed him lightly and laughed before she bolted past him. He caught up with her in his room and pushed her down onto his bed. Their mouths came together in a possessive kiss as their hands learned the layout of each other's bodies. When they finally broke apart she sighed.

Tony pulled back and looked at her. He'd seen her naked before, but now he could take his time and look. She was beautiful. He kissed her eyelids, her cheek, her neck, and her earlobe before moving down to her breasts. He kissed her nipple before filling his mouth.

Ziva covered his hands with hers and guided them over the contours of her body.

She moved her hands lower to show him where she wanted to be touched and he obliged, his touch feather soft. His fingers played with her delicate skin before he moved to taste her, she writhed with pleasure under him. The noises she made were unearthly, and they spurred him on. He sucked and kissed her until she came again with a cat like howl.

Tony sat up and gave her the DiNozzo grin, pleased with himself. He moved to kiss her again and Ziva flipped him over. She pressed her pelvis into his as she straddled him. "I told you I liked the top."

"Fine by me." Tony said.

Ziva sent him a wicked smile. She moved over him, her tongue flicking kisses along his torso. Her breasts skimmed his body. She worked her way lower and kissed him, he braced her head in his hands. Her tongue was warm and soft on his eager flesh.

"Ziva, I'm not going to be able to-"

Abruptly she stopped. She took him in her hands, and descended, bit by bit claiming him. She groaned in satisfaction as he filled her. Tony grasped her hips so tightly her skin blanched but she did not seem to notice. They moved together slowly at first, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. The rhythm built until their frenzied movements weren't fast enough.

Once again she was the first to feel the searing numbness that heralded her orgasm move through her stomach and her body. Eyes squeezed shut she screamed. Shaking, she lay on him.

Tony flipped her onto her back and pushed into her twice more before he came. He collapsed on her. Together they lay slack limbed and breathless.

"Um. Tony." She grunted.

"Sorry." He said and rolled of off her to lie by her side. They both groaned as he withdrew.

"You were right. We definitely should have gone for sex first."

"We still have more time." He panted. "Just give me a minute."

X

They fell asleep in situ and woke in a knot of wet sheets and warm bodies. Ziva lay on top of Tony, face down on his pillow. She felt exhausted and exhilarated. They'd made love until neither one of them could move.

Slowly she raised her head and looked at the clock. They had an hour left before they had to get up.

Tony groaned as he woke, his voice scratchy. "What time is it?"

"Five."

"Damn." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She kissed him.

"I hate to tell you this, but I just can't anymore. I don't have anything left."

"It's just a kiss." She replied. She stretched and pushed her body into his. "Besides, I'm going to be draining all day."

"So." He said running his hand over her sides. Neither of them wanted to say it. _What now?_ "So what's this I hear about strawberries?"

Ziva laughed and rolled onto her side, mischief shone brightly in her eyes. "I think it would be easier to show you." She said. "My place tonight?"

X

So, thanks to all those who have left reviews. Go ahead. I really appreciate them. Don't be shy. You can review a chapter with a tiva sex scene in it! Thanks again. Jeanne


End file.
